


30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Edition)

by TimeKnight



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, DRAMAtical Murder, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: I'll add relationships and characters and fandoms as I write and post chapters I promise, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Multishipping, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacles, There might actually be het pairings in this you guys, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:50:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKnight/pseuds/TimeKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm jumping on the bandwagon and doing the 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge but, rather than sticking to one OTP, I'll be writing for a variety of fandoms and ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Cuddles

It was always obvious whenever Alex got bored with being by himself. He'd always show up at Alfred's house, usually stark naked for whatever reason, and would just climb right into bed without any sort of wondering on whether or not it was okay. 

Alfred really did despise him sometimes. But he felt like he still couldn't kick him out no matter how much he really wanted to, as odd as it sounded. The way that the other's thinner arms wrapped around his waist at night was kind of comfortable, even if he was tugged rather roughly into being the little spoon. It wasn't that he minded being the little spoon, he just felt it was somewhat degrading for a hero like he was! 

"Alex, let me be the big spoon for once," he almost demanded, reaching down to try and push his arms off from around his waist. What he got instead was a snort and hands gripping at the hem of his shirt. 

"Fucking strip, will ya, Porkchop? Just me being naked ain't comfortable, you should know that," Alex said with a small smirk, using one of his hands to slowly start easing Al's sweatpants down. 

"I'm not going to strip for you! Not unless I can be the big spoon!" Alfred huffed, wiggling and grabbing his own clothes just to thwart the other's attempts at pulling them off. 

"You're a real bastard, you know that? Just strip!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"Commie!" 

"I ain't a Commie, Chubby!" 

"Hey!" 

Their struggle landed them in a rather easy position, surprisingly enough. Their legs were tangled and Alex's arms were still wrapped firmly around Alfred's waist as he held him close, the only thing really separating them being the blond man's clothing. Upon noticing this, Al sighed and managed to push Alex away and untangle the two of them only to sit up. 

"You gonna give me what I want or not?" Alex asked, a frown adorning his face in place of his usual smirk. 

Without answering, Alfred took off his shirt and looked over his shoulder at Alex before speaking, "Can I be the hero?" 

"Are you really still obsessing over being the damn big spoon?!" At the nod he got, Alex groaned and rolled his eyes, "Fine! As long as I get what I want, then, fine!" 

Al seemed pleased by the answer if the way his eyes lit up and his lips curled into a small smile had anything to say. He easily discarded his sweatpants and boxers before lying back down with Alex, who had turned his back. Unfortunately for the larger man, as soon as he attempted to scoot close, the brunette flipped back over and pushed Alfred back onto his other side before quickly shifting close and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"You said I could be the big spoon, Alex!" 

"I lied. People lie to get the things they want, Porkchop. Welcome to the real world." 

Groaning softly upon finding that his attempts to shove the other's arms off from around his waist were futile, he simply decided to relax and let it happen. Being the little spoon was a little bit degrading to him, since in his mind it implied that he was submissive and would easily do whatever people told him to. But, he had to admit that it was rather warm and it felt... Secure, for the lack of a better word, to have someone curled around him like this. 

A smile would have slowly appeared on his lips, again, had the brunette not decided to reach down and grope him while grinding against him. Alex would have to learn rather soon that a hero never bottomed to a villain.


	2. Naked Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of the thirty day OTP NSFW challenge! Pipit and Link this time around!

Pipit would often find himself looking out the window of his home or watching the glowing beams of light in the night while on patrol, hoping to see that bright red Loftwing carrying the blond home. Unfortunately, it had been quite some time since Link had disappeared beneath the clouds to the Surface, falling through the break in the dense coverage that had a yellow beam piercing through it. He always thought the worst had happened to his friend; that he had died or was critically injured with no way back. However, the last few times he ever thought that he was always proven wrong. The green-clad knight would come back, albeit with a few injuries now and again. But with the way he came back last time - covered in burns and ash that he had apparently obtained from being inside a 'volcano' - Pipit really couldn't help but expect this time to be even worse. 

At the end of his shift one night, about three and a half weeks after Link had left beneath the clouds for the third time, stocked up on potions and a brand new shield that somehow had a purple glow to it, Pipit decided to take a bath. Fighting off keese and chu-chus wasn't something he was particularly fond of, especially when he got covered in the substance that the gelatinous enemies were made out of. Without even hesitating, he stripped down to nothing once in the bathhouse and lowered himself easily into the steaming water, sighing in relief and relaxing immediately. Closing his eyes, his mind began to drift off to Link. 

Pipit never really did get to tell the other how he thought about him. Truthfully, he held a rather strong affection towards the underclassmen which quite possibly borderlined on it being called 'love'. It was quite the assumption for him to make alone, but with the way that his entire body warmed up from his chest out whenever the blond spent time with him or spoke to him it was quite doubtful that the feeling he felt was anything but. 

Perhaps that was why he was so worried with the other's well-being. Even though he would never be able to openly admit his attraction, it was still there and it sat like a weight on his heart. It was a weight that would never be lifted unless he knew that the other was home for good and would be safe in Skyloft until he died an old man. But something told Pipit that it would never be enough, just knowing that Link was safe. No, Pipit wanted Link to be his until the end of days. 

The freckled knight was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the door opening, his eyes immediately drifting over to the entrance to the bath house. His heartstrings pulled at the sight he saw. Link stood there, his blue eyes dull and half-lidded, sand caked to his tunic and his hair, a sunburn that led down beneath the collar of his chainmail. Worst of all, he twitched now and again as if he had been electrocuted one too many times. However, Pipit couldn't help but notice the way that the blond's eyes lit up at seeing a familiar face. 

Link hadn't even had intentions of seeing Pipit upon coming home this time, not wanting the auburn-haired knight to worry at all. Unfortunately that didn't seem to be the case, as he had just walked in on him... Bathing... Oh, Godesses, he just walked in on his upperclassmen bathing. His cheeks flushed but it wasn't even noticible due to the sunburn that adorned the skin on his face and he began to slowly back up. 

"No, Link, wait!" Pipit said quickly, getting the blond to pause, "You don't have to leave... You need a bath, after all. Come on, I'll help wash you," he offered. 

Link simply nodded and slowly stripped, not noticing how tense the other male became upon seeing all the scar tissue that littered his torso and arms. This time around he wasn't nearly as cut up, but what cuts he had clearly had sand in them and it was no doubt painful to even move because of them. Once free from his clothing, the blond wasted no time in climbing into the wash basin where there was space, flinching just a bit as the hot water hit his sun-kissed skin. 

"Hurts..." Link mumbled, his voice cracking and hoarse from the dry air of the desert he came from. Noticing how bad his voice really was, he leaned out of the basin to grab a bottle from one of his pockets, downing a red potion that was left in it. He hummed to test out his voice and, finding that it was better, he settled back in the water comfortably with a sigh. 

"What was it like this time?" Pipit asked softly, wetting a rag before scooting closer to begin washing the blond off as gently as he could, pausing whenever he flinched. 

"Covered in sand... It was miles of desert with creatures that sent out sparks instead of fire this time..." 

So that was why he was convulsing when he first walked in... The thought made Pipit shudder slightly. 

"Are you home for good?" 

Link shook his head, "Zelda's still gone... She's safe, but she has her own duties to fulfill... I couldn't save her, Pipit, I was too late, I..." he took a deep breath and cut himself off, reaching up to rub sand out of his eyes. 

"You did your best... At least you know she's alive," the upperclassman spoke softly, getting a nod from his friend. 

"I'm just really glad to see you, Pip... I didn't know whether or not I would this time around. I thought I was going to die down there." 

"Hey, you're the toughest knight I know. You're not going to die down at the Surface. You're going to die up here. With me." 

Wait, 'with me'? Did he really just say that? Pipit's face flushed pink and he had to force himself to not put a distance between him and Link. 

"I meant with Zelda." 

"Pip." 

"Hmm...?" 

"I don't love Zelda, you know. She's just a friend." 

Those words caused Pipit's heart to flutter in the most delightful way possible and he had to push down a smile. Instead, he raised an eyebrow slightly. Rather than ask his question, Pipit was already answered when the blond leaned forward and their lips met in a rather dry but sweet kiss. 

Pipit didn't need an answer as to who Link actually loved. What he did need now, however, was a way to let Karane down as easy as he possibly could.


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Cecilos for all of you Nightvale fans!~

The radio host couldn't help but feel anxious for what he knew was to come later on in the evening. Here he was in his apartment with the lovely scientist he fell in love with and finally established a relationship with, eating dinner, having a wonderful evening beneath the glow of the stones he had laid out on the table, and he couldn't stop fidgeting. The blond man almost shrunk beneath his boyfriend's gaze as he met the chocolate brown hues with his own violet ones. 

"Cecil, are you sure you're alright? You can't seem to stop... Fidgeting," Carlos commented in his smooth, quiet voice of his. 

"I'm fine, Carlos. Really, I am! I'm just--" 

"Nervous... I understand. You know we don't have to go through with it if you don't want to." 

"No, I do! I really, really do... I'm just not sure how to prepare you for it." 

"We'll take it one step at a time, Cecil. You just have to trust in me when I say everything will be okay," the scientist said softly, reaching across the small dining room table to take Cecil's pale, shaking hand. The tattoos that lined his arm shrunk back almost shyly before coming back and caressing his skin in a loving manner, getting the scientist to smile. 

"I'm sorry, you know how they get," Cecil apologized, slowly taking his hand back with a light flush on his cheeks. 

"You know it's fine with me. I find it... Neat." 

Cecil's cheeks flushed an even darker hue of an almost violet-looking pink at the memory of how embarrassing the 'neat' incident was, though he still did smile as he realized it was the other's attempt at cheering him up. 

The rest of the dinner went off without a single hitch, the two of them cleaning up rather easily before Cecil's stomach flip-flopped once they were done. With a gentle smile on his face, Carlos took Cecil by the hand before carefully walking with him to the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his boyfriend next to him. 

"Carlos, are you sure you want to do this? I told you I'm not exactly normal when it comes to doing this sort of thing. I mean, the last time that I attempted it he ran and I don't want to lose you, I really don't!" 

"Cecil, please relax. I'm not going to run, okay? I promise you, no matter what, I'm not going to leave you. Besides, what you consider normal isn't exactly... Never mind, my point is that even if you find it strange I could find it completely ordinary. Okay?" The tan scientist with the perfect teeth leaned over and kissed the radio host on the cheek, getting said host to relax ever so slightly. 

Cecil slowly leaned in to press his lips against his boyfriend's, unbuttoning the shirt that the other wore before sliding it off of his torso and onto the floor. The tattoos that lined his arms made their way down his skin and across Carlos' chest, the slight coldness of them causing the man to shiver. Before getting too passionate to the point where they would regret breaking the contact between their lips, Cecil leaned back and stripped himself of his tunic before leaning back in for a much more passionate kiss. 

It was from the connection they had that Carlos didn't even notice the black, tentacle-like appendages that formed from his boyfriend's body, starting from the small of his back. They were almost like tails with where they came out of, but they acted independently from Cecil. Yet, they seemed to have the same sort of thing on their mind as the radio host for when he cupped the tan cheeks of his boyfriend to hold his face close, the tentacles wrapped around the scientist's body and ran down his back slowly, reveling in the shiver they got from him. Only a few seconds later did Carlos notice there were at least four extra appendages that weren't supposed to be there and he pulled back to observe. 

"Cecil...?" 

"Yes, sweet, lovely Carlos...?" 

The scientist paused for a few seconds while looking down at the appendages, two more reaching out to stroke his face and run through his hair. Rather than get wigged out by them, he simply smiled in a rather adoring manner. 

"It's nothing," he murmured, reconnecting their lips and allowing a pair of tentacles to detach from his back and move to the front of his pants, making quick work of his jeans before letting them fall to the floor. Surprisingly enough, they kept their touches light and slow, obviously wanting to make this first time as special as they could. It practically took Carlos' breath away as they ran over the half-pitched tent in his boxers which caused even more blood to pool south and for him to harden fully. 

"Carlos... Can we...?" Cecil asked, speaking for himself as well as the extra appendages since they obviously had no voices of their own. Once receiving a nod, the blond man grinned and slowly palmed his boyfriend through his boxers, finding the flush that spread across his cheeks adorable. He watched as the fabric slowly became soiled with pre-come before pulling the boxers down slowly, humming in a pleased manner at the first sight of his boyfriend's cock. It was just as Cecil thought it would be - perfect just like Carlos. 

One of the tentacles slowly wrapped around the other's arousal and began stroking it, eliciting a low moan of pleasure from him. Cecil was unable to hold back a soft moan of his own, the sensations sending pleasurable shivers up his spine. Even in his daze the scientist noticed the reaction that Cecil gave from touching with his tentacles. With a small smile, he reached out a hand and took the first willing one up to his mouth, licking and sucking at the tip gently just to get a moan from the blond. Being able to pleasure his boyfriend in such a way while being pleasured himself was wonderful, Carlos had to admit - even if it wasn't in the most normal fashion. 

Just as Cecil opened his mouth to ask another question, Carlos slowly released the tentacle to cut him off, "You don't have to ask, you can just do it," he murmured happily, getting the radio host's cheeks to flush once more. 

A shiver ran up the tan man's spine as he felt a thin tentacle press at his entrance, covered with a substance similar to lube. It slid in with surprising ease, a moan escaping both Cecil and Carlos at the sensation. The tentacle slowly began to thrust and twist while inside of the scientist, who muffled his sounds by sucking on the tentacle near his mouth again. Slowly, the tentacle inside of Carlos made its way deeper and began to thicken gradually while thrusting, getting the man to squirm with and arch just a bit from pleasure. It filled him in ways nothing else could, twisted so that he felt things he could never be able to begin to describe. It was amazing. 

The pleasure wasn't lost by Cecil at all, either. Once Carlos opened up an eye to look at the blond man, his entire face was flushed a bright violet, eyes closed, and mouth open to let his breathy pants and moans escape. He really was beautiful. No matter what Cecil said, Carlos highly doubted that there was anybody more beautiful on the planet than the radio host he was being intimate with right at that moment. 

Carlos was quickly ripped from his thoughts as the tentacle inside of him hit his prostate dead on once it twisted in just the right way, a cry barely muffled by the tentacle he had in his mouth. Clearly, the vibrations from the sound felt amazing to Cecil as he had to struggle to keep a cry of pleasure down, himself, hand going up to cover his mouth. 

The slow, sensual pace was then tossed aside as the tentacle both inside of Carlos and stroking him picked up the pace and almost made it their duties to make the scientist cry out in pleasure. With each thrust, the man couldn't help but cry out, even as he took a tentacle half-way down his throat. Cecil murmured something about him having almost no gag reflex, but it was lost on their moans that echoed slightly around the darkened room. 

In one fell swoop, the couple came in near-unison, Cecil releasing in his pants and boxers that he forgot to remove while Carlos covered his torso and the tentacle wrapped around him in the sticky substance seconds later. The tentacle in his throat slowly slid back like the other two that remained and slid back into Cecil, who was panting and embarrassed at having ruined his good pants and boxers. 

"I'm sorry, Carlos, I should have tried to control them more..." Cecil apologized for the behavior of his tentacles, to which the scientist simply shook his head and smiled. 

"Cecil, you don't have to apologize. You're the most beautiful man I've ever known... Even with your tentacles." 

Cecil brightened almost immediately and almost moved to lie on top of his boyfriend and kiss him senseless before he felt the mess in his pants. 

"Don't move. I have to go change before I kiss you." 

"Cecil, I'm not going anywhere, hon."


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius is a sucker for thick women.

The only woman that Gaius ever fell in love with was a beautiful, thick woman who knew how to dress herself so nicely with the silkiest, most colorful clothing and the finest decorations. She came in layers that he loved so dearly, perfectly round and crafted in such a way that he could have sworn God himself made her by hand. It was unfortunate that she couldn't speak but, if she did, she would have spoken in such a rich tone that men would fall over themselves again and again just to hear a small sliver of her wonderful vocabulary. 

Indeed, she was the most beautiful five-tier cake that he ever did lay his eyes on and he couldn't help but want to dig in immediately. Of course she was for Vaike's birthday, as was determined by the man's name on the top, but Gaius didn't pay any mind to the fact that his love already came with another's name tattooed on her perfect visage. Licking his lips, he leaned just a bit closer to determine what kind of frosting that she adorned and it was most certainly his favorite - buttermilk. Oh, he could have dived in face-first right then and there if he wasn't going to be scolded for it. 

"Oh, baby, look at all of those tiers... Five, if I heard correctly. You're gorgeous," he praised the dessert, licking his lips while palming himself through his pants, "Absolutely gorgeous. Just look at the way you're decorated. Someone slaved over you for so many hours to make sure that you were perfect, didn't they?" 

Was he dirty-talking a cake? To anybody else, it might have looked strange but Gaius' love for things sugary sweet ran deep within his blood. He might have even killed a man for a right-sized load of candy. 

"Shh, baby, shh. You're gonna be just fine, just let me take care of some business," he murmured lovingly as he hardened in his pants just to slowly tug them down and wrap his fingers around his cock. A low groan of pleasure left him and he almost glanced down but couldn't allow his eyes to leave the treat on the counter no matter how much his head wanted to bow. He ran his thumb across the tip while he stroked, absolutely enjoying the sensation that came from him teasing the sensitive head. 

"Oh, baby, yes...~" he almost purred, squeezing his arousal just a bit as he moved his hand faster, knees starting to buckle beneath him. Using his free arm to keep himself up on his feet and as stable as possible, he finally let his head bow and his eyes to close. His mouth hung open and his eyebrows furrowed as he continued to moan, hips starting to move against the friction of his hand which was made easier as pre-come leaked from the head of his erection. 

"Fuck, so close..." he mumbled to himself, knees shaking even more as he chewed on his bottom lip to finally try and muffle himself. 

"Gaius, what are you doing?" 

The rich voice came out of seemingly nowhere, causing Gaius to jerk in surprise right as he came all over his hand, breathy pants leaving him as he turned his head around to half-face the man who walked in on him pleasuring himself to a cake. 

"Chrom... This was nothing." 

"You... Did you just pleasure yourself to a cake?" 

"I... I'm a sucker for thick women."


	5. Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki helps Koujaku out with a problem of his.

Mizuki had lost track of how many drinks Koujaku took after he gulped down his fourth one. It was rather worrying, really, the way he knocked them back without issue. The man came into the bar earlier, obviously in a sort of depressed daze before he sat down in one of the stools near the counter. Without hesitation, he asked for a drink which was provided by the Dry Juice leader. Watching in near amazement as his friend took the drink and shot it down with no issue, Mizuki opened his mouth to ask what was wrong before he was cut off by the hairdresser asking for another one. 

That was about twenty minutes ago and Koujaku already had his fifth drink in hand with the glass tilted on his lip so he could sip at it. The man's body relaxed in the stool as he leaned against the bar, the influence of the alcohol finally taking its toll on the man. A light flush covered Koujaku's cheeks and his eyes went half-lidded before he placed the glass down, only half of the alcohol gone and the ice beginning to melt. 

"Is everything okay, Koujaku? I don't remember you ever drinking this much, if at all," Mizuki asked, saddened by the glazed-over look that he received, "You're not going to be able to make it home, are you? Come on, I have a spare bedroom in the back," he said softly, walking from around the counter just to wrap the kimono-clad man's arm around his shoulders. 

Once Koujaku was up from the stool, Mizuki slowly led him to the back where the bedrooms resided. Opening a door, he slowly walked his friend in before sitting him down on the bed. Smiling at him, Mizuki knelt down and slowly took off the other's sandals just to place them aside and slowly start to unwrap his feet. That was when he felt the hand in his hair and looked up, his hands still working on the bandages. 

A smile was on Koujaku's face. A wonderful, small, clearly drunk smile. Mizuki's breath lightly caught in his throat as he felt the thin fingers of the hairdresser run down his cheek and up his jaw just to tangle in the hair behind his ear. Such a small gesture of affection, but it meant a lot to the Dry Juice leader. He always had to watch Koujaku from a distance, knowing that his heart belonged to Aoba. Knowing that he would never be able to replace the mark that the childhood friend left. 

Maybe that was why Koujaku came to the bar in the first place - Aoba had chosen another over Koujaku, thus breaking the man's heart and causing him to need another source of comfort. The thought left Mizuki's mouth dry. He was just a replacement for Aoba at this point, wasn't he? 

"Mizuki... Please." 

The murmur that came from the man sitting on the bed expelled those thoughts from Mizuki's mind and replaced the frown that had settled on his face with a smile once more. Though, he had to raise an eyebrow at being asked to do something. 

"Please what, Koujaku?" he asked, eyes slowly trailing down to where he could see a light tent in the man's kimono. 

A pink flush dusted his cheeks, though he couldn't help but reach up to palm it gently. After earning a soft groan of delight from Koujaku, Mizuki knew very well that it was what he was being asked to do. But he wasn't a whore. He was no booty call for anybody! Though he couldn't resist the look of almost desperation that came from the hairdresser. 

Slowly reaching up, he parted the kimono enough to expose the bulge in the other man's pants and parted his legs so he could settle between them properly. His hands shook slightly as he reached up to unfasten Koujaku's pants and pull them down with his boxers to release the aching erection that he had. The air hitting the flesh made the raven-haired man shiver slightly and one of his hands went to Mizuki's burgundy hair. 

It clearly didn't put the other off at all, for he still leaned forward and licked the shaft from base to tip, flicking his tongue across the sensitive head once there. The groan he elicited from Koujaku only helped his confidence to rise and a smile to appear on his face. Mizuki took the other's throbbing cock in his hand and slowly stroked it while leaning forward to suck and lick at the tip before taking in a couple of inches. Slowly bobbing his head to the beat of his strokes, he kept his tongue pressed to the shaft, curling around it slightly while sucking. This was one thing he never thought that he would be able to do with Koujaku. Yet here he was on his knees servicing him without a second thought when the time called for it. 

A tug to the hair made Mizuki moan softly and he took the cock in his mouth a little farther before tilting his head slightly so it wouldn't go down his throat, lightly having it prod against his cheek every time he lowered his head instead. His tongue found the thick vein that ran up the shaft and he kept it pressed right there, enjoying the groans and grunts of pleasure that came from Koujaku. It was when he started to hum that the raven bucked his hips, almost causing Mizuki to choke before he reached up to hold Koujaku's hips still so his gag reflex wouldn't activate. 

Once Mizuki was sure that the grip he had on the other's hips was secure, he continued to hum while sucking him off, clearly doing a good job if the tightened grip on his hair said anything. Not too long after did Koujaku let out a soft warning moan and tug on his hair lightly to signal that he was about to come in his mouth. 

Right when the other's moans turned even more desperate, Mizuki couldn't help but catch a breathy name that slipped past Koujaku's lips. 

"Aoba..." 

Not Mizuki. Not the name that the Dry Juice leader desperately wanted the Beni-Shigure leader to moan out, but 'Aoba'. The name of the man whom they were both friends with, who captured Koujaku's heart only to wind up going with another. 

After the hairdresser came and Mizuki swallowed and fixed his pants, he lied down on the bed and closed his eyes to sleep off the alcohol. His fellow Rib leader couldn't stand it any more and left the room with a rather bitter gaze before it turned to despair as he came to realize that Koujaku's heart would never be his.


	6. Clothed Getting Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru are much too busy to bother taking their pants off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, I fell into a sort of rut where I just couldn't write for the life of me! I feel really, really bad about it.

Patience was never something that Rin was known for having in life. He had accepted this long ago when he pushed Haru into doing the relay with him, Makoto, and Nagisa when they were kids. The lack of patience surfaced again after Rin returned and he wouldn't let Haru go before they raced again and then again at the competition. After it was all said and done and Rin finally had gotten what he wanted - one last relay with his old friends - he thought that he would have been set for life and that his temper could stay cool for quite a while. 

That thought was promptly shoved out of his mind the moment that Haru straddled his lap and pinned his arms above his head. 

It started with nothing more than a simple confession during a day spent at Haru's home. Rin had stupidly opened his mouth and admitted that he felt something towards Haru that he never thought he'd feel. He said he considered him as more than a friend and it was absolutely humiliating to the point where his face was almost as red as his hair and tears came to his eyes. However, when he looked back to Haru, those cool eyes that Rin adored were ablaze with something that wasn't short of being lusty. 

There was a small scuffle and somehow Rin wound up losing. Of course he blamed it on the fact he hadn't been weight-lifting as much as he should have been otherwise he definitely would have been on top this time around. But that kind of thinking had to wait until next time for his brain short-circuited as he felt Haru's soft lips on his own. Their kiss provided as a good distraction for him to pin Rin's hands above his head without any sort of a struggle and once the red-head was properly restrained, Haru leaned back up. 

Rin's eyes opened and they locked with the familiar oceanic blue hues before he spoke, almost angry, "What was that for? You could have just given me an answer instead of pinning me to the floor," he said before he huffed softly and turned his head to look away, a sort of nervous habit that he picked up a while back from watching Haru do the same thing. Sometimes he didn't even notice that he did it until somebody decided to point it out. 

Haru was certainly one of those people, for he didn't move anything but his hips, grinding down against Rin shamelessly. 

"Rin, look at me," he spoke softly but his tone was firm enough to make Rin look at him for a mere moment before he looked away again, struggling to even keep his breathing even. 

"Look at me," Haru repeated, grinding down a bit harder and silently enjoying the way that Rin's breath hitched in his throat only to escape with a soft, needy whine of a moan. 

Rin refused to turn his head completely to look at Haru but he still glanced at him out of the corners of his eyes, shuddering as he noticed just how serious the other's face was even during this sort of act. He could almost admire how calm and collected Haru always was in such striking contrast to himself. He, who couldn't even control his own emotions or tears, fell in love with a near master of emotion. Although he always did catch glimpses of moments when Haru couldn't control himself and those times caused either the most wonderful of smiles or the most devastating tears Rin had ever seen. 

This wasn't a time to think about either of those things, however, for he was pulled out of his thoughts by another grind that he returned without meaning to. He got a surprised grunt that matched his moan and it seemed to tear down the walls between them for the moment after they settled down it was almost like they needed this to live. 

Haru hadn't let go of Rin's wrists the entire time, even while they grinded and moaned almost shamelessly together, enjoying the way that their clothed erections rubbed against one another. Rin squirmed helplessly while lifting and rolling his hips to increase the friction that they created. At first, he didn't even mind that he was coating the inside of his underwear with pre-come before he noticed that they most certainly had no intentions of stopping. Coming in the briefs he wore that day was not an option to him and he squirmed even more beneath Haru. 

"H-Haru," he almost cringed at his own stuttering but continued speaking anyway, "Can we at least take our pants off?" he asked, near begging. 

The answer came wordlessly as Haru began to grind harder, rolling his hips with Rin's almost as if egging him on to come quicker. A small smirk even played at Haru's lips as he looked down, finding great pleasure with how flustered the red-head looked beneath him. 

Without a single word more, Rin had reached his peak and arched off of the floor, his toes curling and his hands balling up into tight fists as he came in his pants with a rather loud moan. Haru watched as the dark fabric of the other's pants had a slightly darker, damp spot on the front and he licked his lips slowly at the sight. He, too, came with just a couple grinds more, his shoulders tensing as he let out a low groan and quivered with his own orgasm. 

Only then did Haru relinquish his grip on Rin's wrist and allowed the red-head to sit up. Rin's face was as red as can be and he shifted a little bit, making a face as the wet fabric of his boxers rubbed against his spent dick. 

"Dammit, Haru," he mumbled, slowly scooting out from beneath the other swimmer before he caught a glimpse of the familiar black nylon beneath the pants, "You couldn't even take off your swimsuit for this?"


End file.
